halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ptowery
Sure you can, just post some charecters and read through the story. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Request Yeah, that list can be used by anyone. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 12:20, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Discussion Wierd Stuff --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 11:39, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Please try to use better grammar in your next chapter. Also, please attempt to make it just a little longer. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:55, 13 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I went and fixed your grammar problems. Please try to do a little better on it next time. But I have to point out that you should have made a new section for Capital Base, since you put Hamishi D. with my marines instead of your Capital Base forces. I made a new section for Capital Base, but you need to fill in the other forces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:42, 14 September 2007 (UTC) I am curious about something: what is the Obelisk? It sounds like something that should have stayed in space -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:52, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Intrested? The 'Unknown Aliens' have a "slip ray" and were using it to send random items in the fleet through slipspace. It just so happens that the draco:THE OBELISK is not destroyed but sent randomly through slipspace preferebly to Ceres, it was just thaught to be destroyed... Im not going to tell you anything more... It sounds very interesting -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:09, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Sure just add your characters and start posting --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:27, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't understand your question. What do you mean? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:10, 17 September 2007 (UTC) None of the three factions are from Halo 1, the game, or from Alpha Halo, the Halo in the first game. Ceres forces is from the planet the story takes place on, the Utter Darkness forces come from outer space (they were trapped in a containment pod for thousands of years), and the interstellar forces... well I don't know where they came from, but not from Halo. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:57, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry about the misunderstanding there. To answer the question, the Ceres forces have several new forms because of the new life forms, the Utter Darkness forces have new, totally unique forms and are pitch black and the interstellar forces are regular... I think. I don't really know much about the interstellar forces. That should answer your question. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:11, 18 September 2007 (UTC) The interstellar forces. And some in the Ceres forces. Happy now? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:22, 18 September 2007 (UTC) It actually isn't my forces, but I think you can add to it. Just don't use any leaders because they already have one. It's a Flood-created Monitor named Forge. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:29, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Interstellar Sure, you can use some Interstellar forces. Its no trouble. Kebath 'Holoree 14:32, 18 September 2007 (UTC) RE:Congradulations I'll be happy to help, but I'm not content with making a new character. However, I can provide a distraction. A distraction which involves a crash-landing UNSC cruiser... Sharrakor 21:46, 19 September 2007 (UTC) The cruiser dropped alot of warthogs and mongooses. I'm Hamishi can use them right? Sharrakor 00:39, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I meant I'm sure Hamishi can use them right?. It's a bit difficult for me to get a Pelican there, as the cruiser crashed into the mountain. That's why I asked if he can use the vehicles. That, or if you character can wait a while, the AI of cruiser can alert UNSC forces to your position. I'm sorry but that's all I can manipulate to help you. Sharrakor 00:39, 24 September 2007 (UTC) The cruiser is on a precarious angle, and yes, there is nothing living on board. Sharrakor 00:42, 24 September 2007 (UTC) can you send any reinforcments? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:44, 24 September 2007 (UTC) The only people I can control is my Monitor, Contrite, his bodyguard/ex-commander Forerunner construct and the AI which he took over through a virus. Other than the options I've told you, there is really nothing else I can yet. I apologise. Sharrakor 00:47, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Contrite is a rampant monitor. He cares not for others, especially those in the way of his goals. So he killed the marines aboard the cruiser, and captured the AI, making her, his slave of sorts. The cruiser was, nevertheless, a toy, a pawn in Contrite's plans. Its purpose was to get to the planet Ceres, and to infiltrate UNSC forces using a controlled AI. So yeah, no marines. Sharrakor 00:55, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Don't worry, if Hamishi can stay alive a little longer Marines will possibly be coming to save him. But that's if he doesn't take a vehicle first. Sharrakor 01:00, 24 September 2007 (UTC) As long as he stays there for a while, he should be saved. Sharrakor 01:09, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Dude The article, and my comment, are so old, I can't even look in the history of the article and see what it looked like. However, based on my comments, it is likely the article suggested it was the first installation discovered by the Covenant. Furthermore, it was not very nice to assume the problem solved just by you leaving me an angry message. It is not for me to judge whether an article is complete or not, but rather to ensure canon is upheld. Your article, which suggests a lot and offers little to back it up, as far as I am concerned, does not follow dictated canon. My suggestion is that you perhaps write a little bit about these battles, this installation, and perhaps the reason why, after the war ended in 2553, the UNSC and Covenant are still fighting. Also, the term "Fortress World" refers to the Halos, so please don't tell me I was making assumptions when, even after you claim the articles finished for now, they contradict themselves. If it is not a Halo, but is a Fortress World, which is what a Halo is, then what the hell is Installation 08? Please consider these things before messaging me or making any assumptions as to the accuracy of your articles. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:56, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I think it was the "UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!" that gave it the angry (maybe indignant is a better word) vibe. Anyway, my suggestion would be to just clarify in the articles what Installation 08 is exactly (a smaller version of a Halo that does not contain a superweapon, but rather is completely devoted to the study and containment of the Flood). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:38, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Code: REQUEST What do you mean? Explain yourself a little more. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:06, 30 September 2007 (UTC) So you mean a new form like a combat form, an infection form, a carrier form, etc. Just a totally new one. What would it be like? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:51, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Go ahead, but next time use my none archived talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Do you know how to edit Monitor pictures? Cause I need some. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: The Rise of Shield Disscussion Hmm.... Perhaps. This is mostly a battle between the UNSC and Shield. How would you put them in a story like that? I have links all over that will take you to the main page of the corporation. It tells you there. Invitation to join Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts Discussion Sorry! I was working on my own pelican file, and was looking at yours. I accidentally deleted your picture for it. I am so sorry!Kebath 'Holoree 18:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Its ok, But... I sure wish i knew who this was... SIGNATURE:--~~~~ --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 18:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) sure! Kinda forgot the code for the invite, but Its great you want to join! Have fun, and see you soon. Spartan 501 Invitation to join Halo: Blood and Ashes Discussion B4INV Kinda forgot the code for the invite, but Its great you want to join! Have fun, and see you soon. Spartan 501 An interesting turn of events. A second 343 Guilty Spark? Please tell me that he won't be quite as obnoxious. But the story does seem to have become a home for all Monitors. That makes number 3! Keep up your good work. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:58, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm making a game based on Star Wars: Battlefront. Mine was there first, so I'm afraid that you can't just make your own. But I will let you assist in mine. It's here. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:21, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Call for reinforcements Is there a specific reason for you to want me to write it?...Kebath 'Holoree 05:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC)